


Oh shit

by LaviBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday Lavi!, He didn't intend this, Poor Allen Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviBookman/pseuds/LaviBookman
Summary: Allen gets home from a mission, starving. When he finds the kitchen full of food, what's he to do but make sure it doesn't go to waste?
Kudos: 5





	Oh shit

Allen yawned, a hand covering his mouth as he stretched. It'd been a long day - a mission that hadn't gone quite as planned, a bare few seconds to scarf down something before he jumped into a fight, and nothing to eat on the train. Jerry usually kept a few things aside for him on occasions like this, but hed gotten back a few hours earlier than expected.  
The hallways were quiet as he trudged through them, unsurprisingly. It was that early morning, just after the staff started their workdays, and they were likely all hard at work. This early in the morning, everybody was occupied getting their stuff done for the day, or resting in the case of the skeleton crew that worked the night shift.  
It'd taken him a long time, but the exorcist had finally managed to learn some of the hallways, especially the ones between the dining hall and his room.  
Allen's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he opened the door to the kitchen in surprise. Food was everywhere! On the tables, the counters, everywhere save a small section the cook probably was planning to use for breakfast. The smell made his mouth water; it was so enticing, so appetizing, his stomach growled. Maybe Jerry had cooked ahead this time!  
Well, it'd be a shame to let it all go to waste, right?

It wasn't until he found a cake, an elegantly decorated one, that he thought that maybe he should have asked first. It wasn't uncommon for there to be desserts in the kitchen of various types and flavors, but for anyone's birthday, there was always something Jerry made special. There was always something that the cook put more effort into than anything else that day, just for that person. Allen got an exhorbitant amount of dango, for instance, when his birthday had come around the year before. 

A beautiful cake sat on a board, decorated in red and black, and as the young man slowly walked up to the cake the words piped on top came into view. 

Happy birthday, Lavi!

Oh shit.  
\----  
The redhead whistled to himself as he sat in a small hideout he had found in the cliffside by the order. Given his position, he'd had a lot of free time he was technically supposed to be doing Bookman duties in, but it wasn't as if anybody actually knew whether he was or not. He got his work done anyway, so it wasn't like the panda could complain about it. Sometimes it was nice to be away from everybody, where he could think in peace and without worrying that somebody was going to hunt him down to do this or that.

Until he heard a familiar voice calling from over the cliff.

"Lavi! You can't hide forever!"

Lenalee was probably looking for him so she could drag him off to another party - she was usually the one to drag him out of whatever little hole he'd managed to find that day (usually the library) so he could 'socialize' for some reason - and he knew very well what day it was. It didn't make him want to hang around people any more than necessary. 

"Don't make me come down there, because you know I will."

See, the problem with this spot was that while he could use his hammer to get down here, it was harder for the others. Except for Lenalee with her Dark Boots. 

"Fine, Lenalady. Give me a minute, okay? Then you can drag me out for the party I know you guys have planned." He shouts back, voice as cheerful as ever despite his shoulders slumping in resignation. Lavi had been hoping to get a little longer to himself given how early it was in the day, but oh well. It was actually kind of nice now when he thought about it because it showed she cared, but she was as aware as he was that today probably wasn't even his actual birthday. The redhead sighed before hoisting himself back up to the overhang hiding the spot from sight, figuring that at least an early start meant it would be done earlier, and he'd have the rest of the day to hole up in the library.  
\---  
As the two of them approached the kitchen, the two of them heard shouting, like somebody had caused a problem that they couldn't afford, but the sound was muffled enough neither of them could tell who it was, or why. There was a bit of a crowd outside the doors, everybody looking in with a bit of fear and awe, and as Lavi and Lenalee joined the crowd, it became clear why. 

Jerry was an absolute whirlwind in the kitchen, spinning this way and that as he attempted to juggle multiple things as once, while a cowed Allen sat in the corner. By this point, the cook was unintelligibly yelling, but it didn't take words for Lavi to know what had happened. Allen had probably eaten all of Jerry's cooking when he'd gotten back from his mission. 

Lavi chuckled, then it turned into a full on laugh as Allen turned toward him, the fearful expression on the exorcist's face simply hilarious to the redhead.

"I guess you should have checked the date, Allen!" The bookman apprentice told him when he could speak, suddenly feeling much more cheerful than he had been earlier. "Although now that I think about it, that might not have helped too much. Maybe Lenalady should have warned you."

All he got in response was a betrayed look that made him laugh again, even as Lenalady dragged him off to go do something else, apologizing like she had any part in why things had gotten a bit messed up. Lavi had to pull Lenalee to a stop when he saw Kanda pass by, heading in the direction of the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

And he probably hadn't even see Allen for the day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a teensy bit late, but it's technically done! Happy birthday Lavi, my fellow redhead!
> 
> And yeah, poor Allen. Jerry still loves you, don't worry.
> 
> It's barely betad, please excuse typos, etc. I literally finished this about 3 min to midnight.


End file.
